


couch

by skripka



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Tag: s05ep18 Origin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: I'm not going to be making love to you on that couch anytime soon.





	couch

"You know, I really like this couch. The leather...it's just so warm and smooth, you know?"

"I thought you weren't going to be doing this..."

"I think I would have recalled saying that."

"I distinctly remember you saying 'I'm not going to be making love to you on that couch anytime soon.'"

"You consider this soon?"

"Soon enough."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't exactly call this making love."

"No?"

"No. I think I'm going to call this 'screwing your brains out.' Now, Angel, are you going to bend over, or am I going to have to bend you over myself?"


End file.
